<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Lava You (A Series of Bopal One-Shots) by samiam17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593658">I Lava You (A Series of Bopal One-Shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiam17/pseuds/samiam17'>samiam17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bopal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Love, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiam17/pseuds/samiam17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Bolin + Opal stories (because I will go down with this ship and there needs to be more Bopal content in this fandom). Some will be in AUs and may be set in multiple different timelines, but they will all be Bopal!</p><p>Please send me prompts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bolin Taken Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really excited to share these stories :) This one is sad vibes, but that will definitely not be the case for all of these! Set after Book 4, but an alternate timeline where the nations turn against rare benders like lavabenders.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night when they heard the news that would change their lives.</p><p>	After the story of Zaheer and his gang of merciless, powerful benders in the Red Lotus spread amongst the people of the nations- fear spread like a wildfire. Even when Avatar Korra assured the world the bad guys were locked up and the world was safe, the public still feared those types of benders would rise again, ones with special abilities that could be used for evil.</p><p>	When the people called for benders with those powers to be locked away, Opal didn’t think it would actually happen. It had been years since Zaheer and his group fought the Avatar, but public paranoia spread and eventually the President did the unthinkable.</p><p>	They were just finishing a family dinner in Bolin and Opal’s apartment when it happened. Opal was working on clearing the table with the help of Asami, while Bolin, Mako, and Korra were invested in a game of Pai Sho on the coffee table. Relaxing music was interrupted when loud frequency blasted through their radio.</p><p>	“People of Republic City. I have heard your fears and your needs and I will do what it takes to protect you all. For the safety and survival of our great nation, I am calling for the arrest of powerful benders of each nation that can be easily corrupted into evil: benders known as combustion benders and lavabenders and those of incredible ability in their respective bending nations. These benders are not like the Avatar, who with great abilities also has a connection to the spirit world and has a responsibility to keep balance, but can be easily manipulated into performing destructive dirty work for an enemy. We have located the majority of these benders and will be conducting arrests as I speak, but if you have any information to the whereabouts of a type of bender like this, call our hotline immediately and you will be handsomely rewarded. My first duty is to the safety of our people and I will not let you down.”</p><p>	Opal didn’t hear anything after ‘lavabender.’ Her hands went numb and the plate she was drying in her hand slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor with a smash, shattering around her feet.</p><p>	She could hear Korra curse, “I told that bastard if he went through with this he’d have trouble! He’s going to pay for this.”</p><p>	“This isn’t fair,” Mako said, dumbfounded, “Bolin is not Ghazan.” </p><p>	Bolin.</p><p>	Opal looked across the room to see her boyfriend paler than she’d ever seen him, looking shocked and sitting between Korra and Mako on the couch. “Bolin!” she cried out and she made a move to rush over to him.</p><p>	“Wait, Opal,” suddenly Asami’s grip was on Opal’s forearm, “Be careful- the shards.”</p><p>	Opal looked down at the remnants of the plate she’d been holding, scattered across the ground and sharp.</p><p>	It was like she couldn’t look back up again. She felt herself slowly drop to the floor in the middle of the kitchen, a quiet sob stuck in her throat, she was unable to do anything to stop herself. It was like her muscles stopped working, her whole world stopped working when she thought of life without Bolin.</p><p>	She felt strong arms on her right side pull her up from the floor into a sitting position. Bolin supported her smaller frame on his lap and held her tight to his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair “Shh, hey it’s gonna be okay, sweetheart, don’t cry.”</p><p>	Opal hadn’t noticed she was crying, but Bolin’s words focused her and she felt tears traveling down her cheeks. She found her arms and wrapped them around her boyfriend’s neck, burying her face into his large chest. “They can’t... do this,” she sobbed into his shirt, “I- I already was without you for over two years, Bolin, I don’t want to lose you again.”</p><p>	“I don’t want to lose you either, turtleduck.”</p><p>	Wee-oo-wee-oo. The sound of sirens drawing near made Opal’s stomach plummet to her feet and while she could tell her boyfriend was trying to be strong, she felt his arms around her tense up and she was suddenly being squeezed even tighter. She felt like he would never let her go, and that was exactly what she wanted.</p><p>	While Opal and Bolin clung to each other, the rest of Team Avatar was making plans around them.</p><p>	“I’m a detective,” Mako said, “I can reason with them. These are my peers, they aren’t going to want to do this. We can call Lin.”</p><p>	“I don’t think this decision was made by a vote, Tenzin would never allow it,” Korra argued, “My thinking is that these guards are working for the President and they will want to get rid of him as soon as possible before any leaders fight them on it.”</p><p>	“Get rid of him?” Mako exclaimed, “They can’t- I won’t let them. He’s my baby brother.”</p><p>	“Well I’m not going to let them either!”</p><p>	“Guys, guys,” Asami butted in, “We need to calm down and think. From the sound of those sirens, they know where Bolin is and they’re going to make a move soon. We have to think clearly and be prepared.” Opal saw her slip her electrocuting glove on, preparing for a fight. </p><p>	“I’ll fight too,” Opal didn’t realize she had the thought until she heard the words tumble out of her mouth.</p><p>	“Great,” Korra nodded, “We’re going to need all the help we can get.”</p><p>	Bolin pulled Opal away from his chest so he could look at her. She saw fear swimming in her eyes. “Opal you swore an oath of nonviolence, I won’t let you sacrifice your morals for me.”</p><p>	“I’m fighting. I will not let them take you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” Opal conveyed strength, even as her voice wobbled. There was no way she was letting anyone take her boyfriend away from her.</p><p>	She could hear footsteps pounding closer. It was probably a dozen guards- and probably the President’s strongest fighters. Even though Bolin only used his lavabending for good, news had traveled far and wide of the incredible skill and power he possessed. These guards would be prepared.</p><p>	Bolin looked at her with urgency, “Promise me,” he whispered, “promise me you’ll live. Even if they take me, promise me you won’t let yourself get hurt. Being forced to leave you is the worst fate I can imagine, but being taken away and knowing you,” he gulped, “died trying to protect me, that’s a million times worse.”</p><p>	Hearing him talk like that made Opal’s heart feel like that plate she shattered on the floor, “Bo, I-”</p><p>	“Promise me.” Bolin’s light green eyes were shining fiercely.</p><p>	Tears flowing freely down her face, Opal nodded, “I promise.” </p><p>	“I love you.”</p><p>	“I love you more.”</p><p>With those words, Bolin guided Opal’s face to his and kissed her, well, like it was the last kiss they had. She felt safe in her boyfriend’s strong embrace and she knew his love for her was pure and permanent. It was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time, and Opal wanted to remember it forever- no matter what happened tonight.</p><p>	“Guys,” Korra’s voice brought the couple back to the present, “I hate to break this up, but, we have company.”</p><p>	“OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!” An officer pounded on the apartment door, “WE HAVE ORDERS AND WE’RE COMING IN TO RETRIEVE THE LAVABENDER.”</p><p>	With one more squeeze and a weak smile, Bolin brought him and Opal up to their feet and they took fighting positions next to the rest of Team Avatar. The living room where Opal and Bolin spent countless nights cuddling, listening to Pro-Bending on the radio, eating water tribe noodles, and stuff that Opal’s parents certainly didn’t need to know about was becoming a battleground. Their happy, peaceful home made a place of fear and threat. </p><p>	Opal swallowed and tried to steady herself as she took her place next to Bolin. The lavabender was already grinding his feet into the ground, feeling the solid earth beneath him. Opal thanked god they had a first floor apartment.</p><p>“This is the Avatar speaking,” Korra shouted back, not making one step towards the door, “And what you are doing is unjust and I will not stand for it. You will not take him!”</p><p>“We have direct orders from the President and we will take the bender. Whether peacefully, or by force!”</p><p>Opal saw Korra turn around and exchange a nod with Mako and Bolin. The Avatar started water bending a trail of dishwater from the sink into a powerful stream, ready to attack the guards that would rush the door in front of them. “Then I guess you’ll have to try force!” She shouted.</p><p>It all happened at once. The rest of the group had lots of experience fighting, but for Opal this was new. When the cops rushed in, they were hit by the powerful water stream from Korra, a fiery blast from Mako, and shocks from Asami who sprinted to attack the intruders. She could sense her boyfriend’s concentration next to her as he began to use the very bending that got him into this situation in the first place, turning the floor in front of the group to lava.</p><p>The fight went on for another few minutes, with the Team holding back the intruders with ease. Opal snuck some air gusts in when she saw the opportunity, but didn’t want to get in the way of the seamless strategy from her boyfriend and friends. The guards were hit with wave after wave of all types of bending and looked to be retreating.</p><p>Then, everything changed.</p><p>Crash!</p><p>Opal gasped at the noise and twirled around. Two guards had broken through the window behind them. With the element of surprise on their side, they charged Bolin as his back was exposed. Opal seemed to be the only one to notice the new addition to the fight. She had to do something.</p><p>“NO!” She shouted as she flung herself at the two men. She created a mini cyclone that lifted the guards off their feet and brought them back to the window. </p><p>That got their attention.</p><p>But then, one of the guards shot out a metal bending rope from their uniform, and Opal shrieked as it wrapped around her arms and the officer yanked her to the ground.</p><p>“Opal!” She heard Bolin’s voice boom behind her.</p><p>Opal turned her head back to see Bolin’s face and it absolutely crushed her. He looked purely terrified. Bolin, who faced down an army camp, lived on dangerous streets for years, almost had his bending taken away by Amon, escaped Kuvira’s army, and survived on ground zero of Harmonic Convergence, never looked more scared in his life than in that moment when his love was in danger.</p><p>“Bolin, don’t- oh!” Opal was suddenly dragged by the metal bending ropes right into the clutches of the officer. She saw a flash of a knife from the other officer and he held it to Opal’s throat, forcing the airbender to tilt her head up and stare at Bolin’s face. She tried to stay calm and not make her boyfriend any more nervous in the moment. Run, save yourself, she thought to him.</p><p>Of course, Bolin did the exact opposite. “Stop, everyone STOP!” he bellowed. The attack from Team Avatar slowed to an immediate halt when Mako, Korra, and Asami realized the situation.</p><p>“Put her down.” Korra growled, she looked about ready to enter the Avatar state.</p><p>Mako took a step forward and started a white hot flame in his hand, but that only angered the guards holding Opal more. The airbender felt the knife closer on her neck and the grip of the officer holding her tightened.</p><p>“Not going to happen,” the guard sounded smug.</p><p>There was silence and Opal tried to plead with her facial expressions for Bolin not to do anything stupid.</p><p>“Take me, and let her go.” Bolin dropped to his knees and held his hands up, “Don’t do anything to hurt her.” He was breathing heavy from the fight and the thought of losing his girlfriend, “I will go with you, I will do whatever you ask, if you let her go.”</p><p>“Bo, no-” Opal’s plea ended with a gasp as she felt the knife graze her neck.</p><p>The pain in Bolin’s eyes was apparent, to see his girlfriend, his love, in a terrible position. “Opal, remember your promise to me,” her boyfriend’s voice was raw, he turned his attention to the two guards, “Let her go. You have no use for her. I am what you want, put her down and I will come with you.”</p><p>Opal choked back a sob when Mako said, “Bolin, bro, you can’t do this. Don’t give up- we can find a way.”</p><p>“I love you, Mako,” Bolin sniffled, betraying his fear as he tried to be tough in front of the guards, “But I can’t let anyone get hurt because of me. You’re all so important and I couldn’t live with myself if one of you was hurt because of my freakish bending.”</p><p>“It’s not freakish, Bo!” Mako knelt on the floor with his younger brother and pleaded with him, “You’re awesome and strong and they” Mako shot the guards a look, “only see you as a weapon and a threat to the Presidency if you were to go against them.”</p><p>“Hey!” The guard holding Opal growled, “You’re pushing your luck here, kid. Now is he going with us the easy way, or the hard way?” At the last part the grip around Opal’s neck grew even tighter, and she let out an involuntary yelp.</p><p>Bolin stood firm, “I’m coming with you. I’m sorry, Mako,” he turned to his brother, “but you guys are the only thing that matters, you’re all my family, and I’m not going to risk any of you for this.” Bolin turned his attention to the guard, “Now let. Her. Go.”</p><p>Opal felt the metal ropes untie around her hands and all the sudden she was released and kicked to the ground by the officer. When she looked up she cried out, seeing Bolin hand himself over and get bound by special platinum handcuffs that covered both hands like mittens fused together. Then the other guard came behind the lavabender and forced a platinum muzzle over his mouth and jaw. Her boyfriend wouldn’t hurt a fly and had more heart than anyone she knew, but these villains were treating him like a monster. </p><p>Mako and Korra were fuming, but Asami held them back. Opal saw tears in the inventor’s eyes too. They had to respect Bolin’s wishes.</p><p>Opal sat on the floor of her living room, their living room, feeling more defeated than she ever had. She felt lost, hollow, helpless, as the guards marched Bolin away from her. Her chest hurt, she felt weak, and utterly lost. </p><p>“I love you!” Opal called out as her Bolin was taken away.</p><p>He turned his head and looked back one last time. He couldn’t speak, but his eyes said it all: I love you too, turtleduck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepy Bo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sleepy Bolin drabble &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a totally not creepy way, Opal really did love watching her boyfriend sleep.</p><p>	The lavabender could fall asleep anytime in virtually any place. It was as much a skill as it was a nuisance. Every time Opal tried to read to him, Bolin would be in dreamland before she could finish a chapter. Once, Opal left her boyfriend for a few minutes in a furniture store, only to find him slumped against a rug display and nodding off when she returned. And there was that time Bo fell asleep in the middle of Huan’s one-man play (that one Opal didn’t entirely blame him for, the monologues went on forever, but it was quite awkward when he started snoring).</p><p>	But even when it was the most inconvenient of times, Opal couldn’t be mad at her boyfriend for snoozing, because Bolin looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. His lips pouted out and he audibly sighed every now and then, causing the stray curl on his forehead to lift up from the air and then fall back down again. When Bo was asleep, he always seemed content and at peace, and that was exactly what Opal wanted for the lavabender.</p><p>	Like right now, as Opal finished reading the latest chapter in her book in bed with her boyfriend sprawled out next to her. His strong arm dipped under her back and his hand limply grazed her right shoulder. He was using her other shoulder as a pillow. If he could, Bolin always wanted to maintain some kind of physical touch with his girlfriend when he was asleep, something Opal realized quite early in their relationship. She figured it must be an earthbender thing- Bolin gathered his power from physical connection to the Earth and he always liked to keep the people and things that he cared about in his life close.</p><p>	Opal certainly didn’t mind this sleeping quirk of Bolin’s at all. She always felt warm and loved each night. She had also determined that waking up wrapped in a hug from her love was the best way to greet a new day.</p><p>Opal stealthily placed her book on her bedside table, turned off the lamp, and settled in for bed. Now only the city street lights outside cast a faint glow through the windows. When Opal suggested blackout curtains a while ago, frustrated that they could never have full darkness in their bedroom, Bolin sheepishly admitted that the street lights were comforting to him. Back when him and Mako were on the street, being near a light like that meant survival for another day since they could catch someone trying to sneak up on them. The airbender hated to think about that time in Bolin’s life and never wanted him to feel scared like that again, so Opal learned to sleep with the city softly illuminating the room.</p><p>The slight movement from Opal caused Bolin to let out a sleepy and quiet moan that made her grin. He looked so sweet and peaceful in his sleep that Opal couldn’t resist, she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and grazed her lips against his in an almost-kiss. </p><p>With her boyfriend right next to her, strong, steady, and not going anywhere, Opal felt at peace herself. It wasn’t always like this. The two years Bolin spent in Kuvira’s army really tested their relationship. As mad as she was at Bo for joining that monster in “unifying” the Earth kingdom, she still spent every night worried for him. Opal knew as a lavabender that Bolin could hold his own in even the worst of battles, but the risk was always there that her boyfriend may not return to her. Each letter she received in the mail was a strange mix of emotions: anger at his commitment to a dictator, yet elated he was still alive.</p><p>They had sorted through all that months ago and fought alongside each other at the literal end of the world, but thinking about all the time they spent apart and the terrible situation that Bolin had escaped still got to her sometimes.</p><p>She let out an anxious, shaky breath just thinking about that time in her life, which caused Bolin to flutter his eyes open. The boy really could sleep through anything, but if Opal was ever crying or upset, her boyfriend had an almost 6th sense to wake up and comfort her. Maybe it was another earthbender thing- Opal didn’t really know how it worked.</p><p>Bo pulled Opal in a tight hug, still half asleep, but wanting to do what he could to be there for his girlfriend. “Is everything okay, Op?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Opal said, “Go back to sleep, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Mm-mm,” Bolin shook his head and buried it into the slope between Opal’s neck and shoulder. He pressed kisses to her collarbone. “I don’t like fine, you’ve got to be happy,” he said plainly.</p><p>Opal chuckled, “Okayyy, I’ll be happy.”</p><p>The lavabender seemed a little more awake now, “But I know it’s not that easy, what’s on your mind?” He brought his head back up and met Opal’s eyes.</p><p>Opal smiled sadly, “Just was thinking about when we were apart and how scary that was.”</p><p>She regretted saying it almost immediately after the words left her mouth when Bolin’s expression darkened. Even though the whole world had forgiven Bolin for his work with Kuvira, he had exhibited so much bravery to stop her and risked his life multiple times, Bolin still hadn’t really forgiven himself. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I hurt you,” he reached for her hand and held it tight, “it’s my biggest regret.”</p><p>“I know, and trust me I’ve absolutely forgiven you and you’re such a good person,” Opal sighed, “I just never want to have that worry of you being in danger again.”</p><p>“Trust me, if I had any control over that you would never have to worry about me again,” Bolin said solemnly. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Opal tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, “You’re here now and that’s what matters.”</p><p>“I’m righttttt here,” Bolin murmured, “Not going anywhereee.”</p><p>“Me neither.” She ran her hands through Bolin’s curls as he settled back into a sleepy state. His breath patterns steadied and he relaxed next to her.</p><p>She loved him more than anything, she thought right then. He taught her so much about romance, sacrifice, trust, friendship, and so much more. He was fiercely and unapologetically hers, and she was his right back.</p><p>Then, Bolin said three words so softly that Opal wasn’t sure if she imagined it or not. </p><p>“Lets get… marrieddd.”</p><p>Opal’s eyes shot open and her heart pounded in her chest. “Wait, what did you say, Bo?”</p><p>But the earthbender was out cold. Fast asleep with his head on her shoulder. Perhaps he was even sleep-talking.</p><p>Opal felt a warmth envelop her as she snuggled back into a spooning position with her boyfriend. For now, it was just enough to know that he was thinking about that. She went to sleep with an incredibly goofy grin on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the kudos and reads so far! Again, feel free to send me Bopal prompts for future chapters!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment with a prompt if you're interested in more Bopal!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>